moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
New Issues
Chapter 17 New Issues Celeste rides through the lands of France heading toward Mondragon Manor on Anabel's order to return immediately after being awar for over three days. She returns two days after recieving the message from her owl, early morning. She's greeted by Inkil at the front door. Translated in French. Inkil: Lady Celeste... you've returned... Celeste: Well yes.... I live here... why wouldnt I? (saying as she gets off her horse and begins to follow Inkil to the stables) Inkil: Well things have been... I just thought you might have been... Celeste: I hit some rough roads but was not anything I couldn't handle at all... trust me. (saying as she looks around) Inkil: (smiles) Celeste: ... I see... new faces... what's going on with that? Inkil: Oh um....the sisters... called in more debts... so it's a packed place now. (saying as they stable the horse and begin to take the weapons on the horse off) Celeste: Interesting (saying as she looks around helping Inkil with the weapons and grabbing the owl from the cage letting it out). Inkil: See you two have bonded... (saying as the owl flies out) Celeste: We have had the time. Inkil: And the weapons...they work out well for you? (saying as he grabs all in his hands) Celeste: Perfect... here let me help you with that (saying she attempts to help Inkil) Inkil: I have it... Mistress Anabel... she um...asked me to tell you to go see her when you arrived... Celeste: How'd she know I would be in today? Inkil: It's an old message... she asked me days ago "Have Celeste come see me moment she gets back." Celeste: Sounds more like a command than a request... Inkil: Well... you dont work for the Mondragons without catching some sort of aggression (saying as he walks off to the weapons vault) Celeste looks at Inkil curiously then begins to head to Anabel's room. As she travels through the house she sees many fresh new faces and very few old ones. When she arrives to Anabel's door it is cracked but before entering Celeste knocks; interrupting Anabel's self pleasuring. Knocks. Anabel: (Gasp) Translated in English. Celeste: Sorry.. I.. I didnt mean to disturb you... Anabel: It's alright... next time... just join me (saying flirtatiously) next time. Celeste: .... (slightly embaressed) I um...was told you wanted to see me soon as I arrived... Anabel: (getting up nude from bed) Well of course... where the hell have you been the last few days? (grabbing her robe) No word from you has come in on a status of kills or anything. Celeste: I'm sorry... I got occupied with the hunt... had to hide out for a few days...then it toook me some time to get back because of where I was. Anabel: Care to explain that in better detail? Celeste: I hunted and...I killed the rakshasa monster. Anabel: If that's so then where is it's head. (saying as she pours her self a goblet of wine) Celeste looks curiously at the goblet of wine then says. Celeste: I had it... but I had to flee (saying as Anabel begins to circle the room) it...lured me into a wolf nest... Anabel: It was working with the beast?... Kind of uncommon for such a creature... Celeste: I am not sure... but I guess it would make since... I managed to get away. Just ran... and I hid for three days. Anabel comes in closer. Anabel: All by yourself in the woods? Celeste: A cave actually... I um... some how lost them... ( Anabel walks away) Well by the time I made it back to my horse in town.. I got the message... headed back. Anabel pauses and looks at her. Anabel: (chuckles) Lucky you no one stole your horse and weapons. Celeste (smiling) I paid well for the stables to watch everything (looks around her room strangely) Anabel: Next time darling...just use your charm... be surprised what a man will do for what's between your legs. Celeste: Yes.. I suppose (chuckles) Anabel: How many beast would you say you killed? Celeste: Um... seven... maybe eight... I dont really count... did you do some redecorating? (saying as she looks at the veins all over the floor and walls) Anabel: Trying new things... eight kills plus one rakshasa monster in three days.. I have to say that's not bad for one person... An actualy vampire would only be able to get three or four. Celeste: Why is that? Anabel: Not exactly sure... the theory goes they can smell us easier making it more difficult for us to hide, run or even hunt them... your half blood self... it's special. (saying as she walks over to bed) Celeste: I guess so... would explain how I managed to lose them... they just stopped chasing me...vanished... however it left me miles into the woods. Anabel: It would indeed. (saying as she takes off her robe and climbs into bed under the sheets). But much unfortunate. Celeste: Well um...I guess I will go rest... had a long ride... Anabel: I'm sure you did (saying as Celeste begins to exit the room then stops her) but before you do. (Celeste stops and turns around) It would make a great bit of deal to me if we got our kill numbers up. Celeste: Well if were possible I...I mean I could try my best to do ten... Anabel: Good to hear but to improve your luck I'm putting together a small hunting party with you as the lead. Celeste: Are you sure that's best... I mean I appreciate the help but... Anabel: It's already been done. Get some rest and meet me in the main hallway at dusk... now if you'll excuse me. (saying ash she gets back under the covers to finished her sexual pleasure and Celeste leaves the room) A couple of hours pass and Anabel has gotten dressed and meets her sister Sadie in the war room. Translated in Vampyric. Anabel: She's back... in her room asleep, just checked. Sadie: Good... It's about time. You sent like five or six messages ... Anabel: Was just a matter of time to find the owl we gave her...but yes... that was unusual. Sadie: Did she happen to mention where the hell she's been? Anabel: She says it was the wolves...cornered her into a cave after she lost them.. but I think there's more to it... something she's not saying. Sadie: Well if she is hiding something there are ways to get it out of her. Anabel: One problem at at time... I told her about the team. Sadie: And? Anabel: She didn't agrue... was easier than I thought.... will keep the little bitch busy while we sort the other stuff out. Sadie: Not sure about you. (fires her stone stare at a distance fly from across the room by a candle) But I think I'm good. Anabel: Wow... (saying as she walks over to the fly and picks it up by the candle) You've improved in such short time... I'm impressed. Sadie: Big to smaller targets.. I'm almost sure I can stone an ant from where ever. Anabel: What's the furthest you think? Sadie: About as far as our sight will allow I've noticed. Anabel: So yards... miles even. Sadie: Right. Anabel: What triggers it? Sadie: A variety of things. First it was frustration...then hate... now it's just a need to fulfill... I see.. I want (shoots stones stare at bug on a wall across the room) I get. (saying as she looks at her sister) Anabel: Very impressive. Sadie: Any luck with your new gift? Anabel: It's a type of...healing thing.. Sadie: Kind of ironic to say the least considering what we and our blood can do alone. Anabel: Well yes...our blood heals the wounded, brings people back as one of us... even helps us heal. But this gift...is more so... constant. Sadie: I'm not sure what you mean. Anabel walks over to a window and grabs a bird from it. Simultaneously burning her hand in the sun. Anabel: Damn it... (in slight pain) Sadie: You know there was and easier way to do that. Anabel: Yes I know did think of it (hand heals immediately) okay... watch (breaks the birds wing- her hand then glows a dark aura and heals the birds wing) See (saying as she set the bird free and it flies out the wind) Sadie: Ok... well I figured that but I still dont get what you mean.... Anabel: Watch again. (walks over and kills an insect- she then uses her healing touch and brings it back to life as it crawls away) Sadie: So you heal wounds... and can resurrect the dead.... that is impressive. However it is a passive power... but then again could prove very beneficial in profits. Healing people without using the blood. Anabel: Exactly what I was thinking but there is this too... (grabs the same bug and heals it again with her touch- it begins to convulse and squeal) Sadie: What''s happening? The bug then explodes in her hand. Sadie: Fuck! (saying as she wipes aways the bug entrails) Anabel: (chuckles) Sometimes that happens sometimes they just keel over and die like they are drain or something (saying as she wipes the entrails away)... like I said... it's constant. Sadie: So the touch can what...over heal something to the point of death? Anabel: Yes.... however the after math is shit. Sadie: Explain. Anabel: I get... a drunk feeling afterwards. Sometimes sex fixes it other times...blood. Sadie: And if you dont fix it? Anabel: Never tried seeing that.... how about you? Sadie: Nothing at all... maybe a stench of dry mouth... that's it. Anabel: Good to know... I say we are more than ready for any...family gatherings.... any word on the shipment status? Sadie: It should be here in another six to seven years... Anbel: Sooner than I thought... Sadie: Little half breed doesnt know that little route she helped us with push things up another 3 years... once in play shipments will be coming in and out regulary for years after. No one will even suspect it. Anabel: Good news. Sadie: Any ideas on the team? Anabel: I selected two slaves... two of our biggest.. should give her some assistance in the kills... Sadie: I'm sure that was hard for you...I know how you like the strong ones. Anabel: They do taste better... and have good stamina for humans... but I figured I can manage for a while... especially if she's as good as she claims.. it's more of a victory. Sadie: Resisting your urges... awww I'm proud of you sister. Anabel: Fuck off Sadie. Hours into the night as Celeste wakes from a day sleep. She gets dress and goes to the weapons vault to talk to Inkil. Inkil sits making more weapons in a black smith manner. Translated into French. Celeste: Good evening (shouting over loud machines and metal) Inkil says nothing. Celeste: Good evening... (continues) Inkil continues to work. Celeste walks up behind him and taps his shoulder, rendering him in a slight defense stand with a sledge hammer in his right hand, but stopping when he sees Celeste. Inkil: Celeste... um... hi... didnt hear you come in. Celeste: You seemed busy and pretty into what you were doing. Inkil: Sorry.. I kinda of ...go elsewhere in my head when working... Celeste: Are you ok? You seemed different since I got back... Inkil: Just... alot...alots change... I'm trying to get use to it.(saying as he begins to work again) Celeste: You know my mother use to tell me you can always tell when someone has something on their mind.... they avoid talking with work. Inkil stops working. Inkil: Its just... My day is coming... Celeste: What do you mean? Inkil: Because of my...talent...my gift to build anything I imagine they plan to preserve it... so my mistresses and masters are set to turn me on the 21st day of my birth. Celeste: But that's good news isnt it? Youll be one of us (saying with a smile). Inkil: You dont understand...see I.... I.... I've never known anything out of this life... I was raised by them. I want to experience things before...while... just nevermind..I've said too much. Celeste: Well how long until the change? Inkil: The next full moon. (continues to work) Celeste: Why didn't you tell me before? Inkil: I figured you knew...being the mistress new favorite pet and all? Celeste: I'm not... I mean... I knew...Sadie or Anabel never said... Inkil: They wouldnt would they... kind of makes you wonder what else they havent, right? Celeste: What does that mean...Inkil do you know something? Inkil: ... (continues to work) Celeste: Inkil... I'm going to...I'm going to fix this... I dont know how but I will.... (Celeste then turns around to leave as Inkil continues to work silent in disbelief) As Celeste heads back to the main hallway where she is to meet Anabel but she is greeted by Sadie herself. Translated in English. Sadie: I heard you were back. Welcome. Celeste: Thank you...I'm actually on my way to meet with your sister right now...just was stopping by to see if there were any new weaponry with Inkil. Sadie: I like that proactive attitude... keep it up. I also heard you got 7 kills in 3 days..plus a rakshasa? Celeste: It could've been more but.... Sadie: First time out alone.. I understand. Was there myself once... still impressive for someone like you. Celeste: Someone like me? Sadie: I'm sorry I am keeping you...please continue with your evening... my sister awaits you in the main hall. (saying as she continues to walk pass) As Celeste arrives in the main hall she is seen by Anabel and two larger dark skin slaves. Both have long dreaded hair and physical muscle stature. Anabel: It's about time... I was starting to think you forgot. Celeste: Sorry when I woke I... Anabel: Never mind that... these are your new hunting party, Jean...and Renee from a distant land...I called in their debt a few days ago to replenish those that were...freed from their previous financial issues. They will join you in you the hunt from now on. They will follow your lead down to the slimmest detail. Take them to Inkil...get them battle ready and be out side in half an hour. I will have what you need for transport. Celeste: I'm sorry mistress but...why just the two? Anabel: These two were already capable of the task physcial prime condition and I figured you could teach them the rest.... is that a problem? Celeste: Well no offense my lady but I dont want a bunch of new people who do not know what's going on getting them or me killed in the process as they figure it out. Anabel: You have a point... go on. Celeste: I need someone out out there who knows the land... the weapons being used... their capabilties...the rules of dealing with these monsters. Anabel: Well I am all ears if you have any suggestions. Celeste: Inkil (Anabels face loses happy expression) He is all of that and more than these two combined. Anabel: I'm not giving you 3 people for this team...only two...Inkil is not an option. he's too valuable. Celeste: Well then trade one of them out and put him in. Anabel: .... Celeste: You want this job done right? Effectively? Fast? Anabel: Yes.... that would be the best way but... Celeste: Then I need him out there with me... other night the bow gun jammed and I wasnt able to use it. In that small hesitant moment it almost got me killed... if I had him there I am almost positive I could have cleared 10 maybe even more kills rather than hiding in a cave... let him come with me and I gurrantee results. Anabel: I hear your proposal (ponders pacing back and forward) and even though it goes against my instinct I accept... but if Inkil is harmed in anyway I am taking it out on you. I cant stress how valuable he is to the family. Celeste: I understand my lady. Anabel: Be back in a week (saying as she walks up closer to her face) I want you to keep a count of every beast you slay and anything else in my territory, understood? Celeste: Understood. Anabel: Do not fuck me on this.... Go (saying as Celeste take the one slave, Renee, leaves and the other is dismissed and taken by another servant by Anabel. Sadie walks up seconds later furious) Translated in Vampyric. Sadie: What the hell are you doing?! Anabel: Starting the plan I told you! Sadie: I heard nothing about Inkil being part of that plan at all! Anabel: What's the big deal he's another slave he will be fine! Sadie: May I remind you of Inkil's value to our clan... he dies we lose our weapons maker to not just the fucking wolves but everything else out there against our kind! Anabel: I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you. Just have to put a little faith in the dhampir... this time at least... like with the wolves. Sadie: I take it you are not aware of his siring ceremony is in less than a month? Anabel: Fuck! He's turning 21 already? It would have been nice to know that minutes ago! Sadie: It is not up to me to make sure you keep up to date what the hell happens wit hthis family. take some fucking responsibilty. We are his owners and have say in what happens with him or not. Anabel: Oh calm yourself Sadie I know all of this. Sadie: I sure as hell can't see it... (says calmly) you have to forbid him to go...she can't take him..he dies it's another list of problems we have to deal with. Anabel: I can't do that.. I do so she will know somwthing is up and that can cause more than just a few issues we have now! (saying as Sadie hands her a message parchment) What's this? Sadie: Just arrived by falcon right now... Anabel: "My children we need to talk. Something dire has come to my attention and needs of discussion. I will be upon you in two days- Gillian Mondragon" FUCK! Sadie: Exactly what I said and earlier that day, one from mother was sent saying similar... Anabel: (worried look) Sadie: So what again were you saying about a few issues?!